


Sergeant Daniel Poindexter

by Lukutoukka



Series: Shorts [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Gen, lbr America is Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukutoukka/pseuds/Lukutoukka
Summary: Dex's brother is back from Iraq. Louis is confused.





	Sergeant Daniel Poindexter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForFutureReference](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFutureReference/gifts).



> This is all the fault of   
> a) the frog discord server and  
> b) my procrastinating.  
> So. Blame the others, I have literally no idea about all this. Original idea from ForFutureReference.

There’s a number of things about the US that confuse Louis. He’s adapting, though, and hockey at least is mostly the same. Any weirdness stays outside the rink.

Which is why it throws him more than it usually would when the whole thing with Dex’s brother happens.

They’ve won the game against Yale, and are just going through the handshake line, when someone rolls out the carpet again and Marv, their announcer, asks for everyone’s attention.

“Please welcome home from Iraq, Sergeant Daniel Poindexter, brother of our number 24, William Poindexter!” and plays something that sounds suspiciously patriotic.

The jumbotron shows a guy in military fatigues, saluting the camera before making his way onto the ice. He’s got the same ears as Dex, but his hair is longer than Dex keeps it and it’s chestnut brown, not red.

There’s people in the audience clapping and saluting, and so are some of Louis’ teammates and even some of the Yale guys.

Bitty and Holster look suspiciously as if they are crying.

Dex looks a little murderous, but nonetheless, he skates towards his brother and lifts him into a hug. He says something that Louis doesn’t hear, and Daniel laughs and hits Dex on the shoulder.

Behind the two of them, some of the guys are lining up. To talk to Daniel, Louis assumes, but he’s not certain why.

“Yo, Hops,” he hisses. “The fuck is going on?”

Hops gives him A Look. “Well, Dex’s brother is back from Iraq.”

“Yeah no, I got that. But like, why is this right here a whole thing? Is he, like, famous? A war hero?”

Hops looks as confused as Louis feels. “I don’t think so? We’re just welcoming him home?”

“So he just… did what everybody else does in the military?”

“I mean, I don’t know for certain, but I guess? Come on, we should thank him for his service.”

Hops joins the others surrounding Dex and his brother, but Louis hangs back. He still doesn’t get it.

Later, at the Haus, he asks Dex: “Why did your brother get that big entrance earlier?”

Dex rolls his eyes, says “Because he’s an asshole.” and rejoins his brother.

Well, that wasn’t helpful at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have some ideas for cultural differences Louis might experience, shoot me a message, maybe this will become a series. You know where to find me on [tumblr.](https://vanillivilovesreus.tumblr.com)


End file.
